Battle scars
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: The Doctor had many battle scars. Rose dose also. But her's are not as bad as his.


Rose Tyler laid on her bed covered in her blanked perfectly calm and find. But that wouldn't last so long. Suddenly she began to kick and whimper. She began to yell and her whimpers became louder  
"Doctor!" She yelled in her sleep, waking the 900 and 2-year-old Time-lord from his slumber. He looked around, eyeing his own room for moments  
"Doctor!" Rose cried once again. "DOCTOR!" She screamed making the Time Lord jump from bed and run towards his room not caring that he was only in a pair of black boxers. As he got closer and closer to the room the whimpers, yelps and screaming became louder.  
The TARDIS buzzed with anger of being woken, but also with a tinge of worry.  
"Doctor!" Rose cried again. She was having a nightmare. But she's never had one as bad as this. the Doctor reached her bedroom door and opened it. He found her TARDIS blue blanket laying across the carpeted floor and Rose on her bed in her knickers and a lose red t-shirt.  
The Doctor rushed over to her bed and hugged her so she was crying into his bare chest  
"It's okay Rosey. I'm here." He said and she began to calm down at his words. He spoke words from his lost language sweetly and softly into her ear such as 'It's okay' and 'Wake up' as he stoked her hair lightly and sweetly.  
She cried as she began to wake up and she slowly opened her eyes to see the Doctor's bare shoulder  
"Doctor?" She whispered as he continued to stroke her hair  
"I'm right here." He said softly and continued to stroke her hair.  
"I-i had a nightmare." She stuttered as she hugged him tightly  
"I know. You woke me." He chuckled a bit  
"I'm sorry doctor." She said as he kissed the side of her head lightly  
"It's okay." He said. Rose saw a long scar from his shoulder to the middle of his back and traced it unknowingly and the Doctor stiffened a bit and she realised what she was doing  
"Sorry." She said lightly and stopped  
"N-no it's okay. I'm just remembering what happened when I got the scar." The Doctor replied as they broke the hug. Rose leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the blanket she had kicked to the floor minutes ago.  
She had never seen the doctor with his shirt off before and she saw why he would never go shirtless. Even when he and she joked around in the swimming pool. He had scars across his arms and chest. Battle scars. Rose had acquired many of those. But none as bad as his.  
Many of them looked so old they could be over nine hu- 900 years and each scar is passed down. Regeneration after Regeneration.  
How could ha not have told Rose about this? Was he to afraid? Was he afraid she would leave him? Was he just not happy about how he acquired them. He was about to get up but Rose placed a hand on top of his making him gain eye contact with her.  
'Could you stay? You know. Just in case of nightmares?" She asked. He looked from the door to Rose. Than he nodded. He laid down and so did she.  
He laid the blanket over the two of them and the TARDIS humming was low and soothing as if she was going 'awwwwwww'  
"So. how did you get the scar?" Rose suddenly burst out before she could stop herself  
"Witch one?" He asked. She lightly was able to trace the one on his back  
"This one." She said softly as she nuzzled her head into his chest letting her body take a tiny bit of control  
"Well. It was when I was still my last form. The power of the TARDIS. When I took it in. Well. It left a mark on me." He said. He than lightly traced the same scar on her back  
"Just like it did to you." He mumbled  
"But how did y-." She began  
"I knew if it happened to me it would have happened to you as well." He said as she lifted her head from his chest to meet his eyes  
"Do you think it was a mistake? For me to tak in the power?" She asked as if she was worried  
"Not at all. Then we wouldn't be here right now." He said moving a bit of hair out of her face. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He leaned down touching his lips softly to her, surprising Rose completely.  
He pulled away quickly "Rose I am so so-" Before he could finished Rose put her lips onto his. Than she pulled away  
"I know. You woke me up." She said as she put her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked this one shot! If you want a full story leave a comment telling me and I'll do my best :) PLERP!


End file.
